The never sleeping assassinator
by Fantasy-Sky
Summary: Nina Williams have to assassin the great Heihachi Mishima by the Irish Secret Service, but a single bit of a wrong turn makes her go the other way.
1. Killing a Japanese

**A/N:** _Please give this story a chance? I'm begging... pleeeeeaaaaaase?_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Of course I doesn't own the Namco... and the Tekkensurely aren't mine!_

_

* * *

_

**The never sleeping assassinator**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Killing a Japanese_

**_

* * *

_**

A blonde woman, dressed in a purple bare tight suit, tumbled down from the car and walked towards the Honmaru. She was sent to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, a task given to her by the Irish Secret Service. Her father last words….

--

Make me proud, Nina Williams.

Become a deadly assassin.

**--**

Before he died, he left Ireland to escape his past, but got killed on the way. Her twin sister contacted her knowing he was dead. That face, that red hair. Nina gritted her teeth at the thought of her rival.

The mere Richard Williams, master of assassination techniques. His marriage to a British Aikido champion created a bloodline that would spawn two children with incredible talent and killer instinct. Anna and Nina Williams were those two girls to be taught the incredible techniques of Martial Arts based on Bone Martial Arts and Aikido. But their father neglected Anna and is the underlying cause of the split between the sisters. On this anger, Anna would do everything to stop her sister from becoming a deadly assassin, even kill her. But the red haired woman, before losing her mother, learned her Aikido techniques.

Nina Williams, a master of Aikido and Koppo techniques, assassin for the people of Ireland.

-----

She limped up off the ground, rolling over to the house at the end of the road. The building shot up into the air, big and Japanese like. Her guns and knives were at the very back of her suit in a belt. Close to the door, Nina got her sight on a gray statue, a high monster statue. She sat onto her knees and looked after a door or a window to get inside the Honmaru. If she messed things up, she probably would be spotted and get into the shoot for her death. The boss of the Irish Secret Service, ISS, had told her to kill him discreet and slow, not rush him to fight back.

"Let him come!"

Assassins couldn't be scared in a situation like this, they couldn't just run away. Fight till your last breath, her father's good words. She missed him even more day after day. His wonderful answers on everything. Someone killed him on the run to America, Nina never heard anything from the ISS or her mother, in that case, but they needed her help soon after. Clutching onto this thought, she forgot about her mother and gave all of her life to making Richard proud, to do the things he couldn't succeed in doing.

Nina crawled with her body flat on the ground. When she got over to the wall just beneath the entrance, she looked inside one of the windows. Her face fell at the sight of seeing a man standing talking to, Heihachi Mishima. The man soon got angry and kicked after him, but Heihachi blocked easily and laughed.

"What** is** this?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she could hear a helicopter coming closer. This wasn't in the plan, no one had told her about this. But when she witnessed seeing a few men clad all in black costumes and black sunglasses, she moved away and looked closely at the situation. Maybe her boss at the ISS was working against her, or didn't knew what the **hell **he was doing. Nina moved her hand and caught her gun; she loaded it and was ready to shoot if someone saw her.

However, the twenty men stormed inside the Honmaru and stood behind the man with the spiky hair and topless chest. He grinned and replied something in Japanese. But before Nina could aim her gun at Heihachi Mishima, someone confiscated it and, from behind, held her hands so as not to make her able to punch, but she gave the person a backslash and turned around in a jump to faced the person.

"Who..?" she asked and got into her fighting stance; she lost her gun to the ground in the process of almost getting captured. Five men studied her from their spot, one of them took up her pistol and pointed it at her.

"Nina Williams, come with us." he finished. Nina held up her hands and the men ran up to her and made her walk away from the scene with Heihachi against a whole sky of crazy Japanese men.

When they arrived to the bottom of some bunker, the underground force drugged her into believing that that the Rave War sponsor had to be assassinated. Nina was bound to a chair and looked with a angry sight onto the grinning man in the front of her. He came closer and grabbed her legs smiling hysterically. Nina, stunned, with a flick of a devil sign in her two eyes, she spat at his face.

"Fuck you, asshole!" she yelled.

The Japanese man dried the spit off and looked at her without a smile, then he confronted her by giving her a slap to her face. Nina's eyes lit up when a man ran into the room yelling something in Japanese, he stopped in front of his boss and gave him a piece of paper. He read it and his attention caught onto the blonde woman sitting in the chair.

"Mishima, Kazuya. Kill him in one week, if not, we will have to kill _you_." he finished and walked out the door.

Nina tried to drag her hands out of the rope around her hips and all around the chair, but it were bound too tight. The guards stood watching her with guns ready to fire.

"HOW THE HELL DO I FIND THIS, GUY! DAMN, JAPANESE MEN! FUCK!" she yelled in hope if someone would answer her. But no.

-----

Later that night, she was thrown out on the street and she had to get back to her hotel all by herself. When Nina walked, all beaten up, into the hotel hallway with men from the ISS glaring at her, they ran up to her and helped her up to her room. Her boss looked at the woman, in hopes that she had **killed **Heihachi Mishima **in a fight**. Two days later, she had found out some facts about this, Kazuya Mishima. He had just hit the King of Iron Fist Tournament two, and Nina decided to enter. And in the back of her head, she knew her rival would face the Tournament too. Her personal agenda was to finally settle her long battle with her sister, Anna Williams. Nina's hate burned resolve in the thought of her reddish hair and flirting posture.

"This time I'll make you bleed like a dog, Anna. I'm not letting you get away, not this time."

* * *

_End of chapter 1 ..._

* * *

**A/N:** _That wasn't so bad, or what? If you have some thoughts, let me know. Please review everyone, that actually help you know!_


	2. Hate towards her rival

**A/N: **_Chapter 2 is up, and now's the time for some reading, if you aren't that kind of type that just looks... I've seen a lot of those lately...!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Doesn't own Namco... and that's not a new thing._

_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hate towards her rival_

_

* * *

_

Crowded with big buildings, Nina Williams entered the biggest of them. People talked and waited for their fights. She stormed past a high American man, he hit a bag that went into chains from the roof and down, a punching bag, as it was called. Nina went towards the reception desk, the man behind looked up from his computer and raised his sunglasses to take a further look at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Fighter?" he asked.

"Yes.".

He typed something on the machine and got his sight onto her again.

"Which number?" he asked again, cold as ever.

Nina paused a minute and remembered that she'd written down a number from the internet the night before. She took out a paper from her pocket and opened it up. Her eyes slipped over it as she read the numbers. The man in the front of her held up a card in reply.

"Show this to the guard before your fights."

Some people around pushed Nina away and continued talking to the reception clerk behind the table. The assassin walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. More than thousand souls were implanted inside the building, and they were shocked over her like teddy bears, almost without having control to move a bone. Some were fighters, but most spectators. A sick game, beating up people for money and fame. Nina looked at the card she'd received. Her finger went over the names to find Kazuya Mishima at the bottom. Their fight was to take place in a number of days. The final round, the King of Iron Fist Tournament two. Nina had entered the first Tournament to seek and assassin Heihachi Mishima, but failed which caused the ISS to get rather angry at Nina, but they gave her another chance to show for herself. The sponsor and master of the Tournament was the Japanese man to be killed, Kazuya Mishima. She slowly got her eyes onto a sign at the top of the paper.

"The Mishima Financial Empire Industries."

Her lips opened and she bent forward in shock of seeing the names. "Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima...?"

Nina** knew** it, Heihachi and Kazuya were related to each other. She had found the answer before knowing to assassinate the old man, he had a son. But she thought Heihachi was the leader of the Mishima Financial Empire. **What was all this about**, she thought for a moment. And now, her boss thought Heihachi was dead. She could almost hope he died in that helicopter scene the other day. Nina put a finger onto another name.

"Anna Williams."

Number three after someone named Marshall Law. Yes, this was perfect. Everything would work out just fine. The last fight between the two. Anna would die in her arms. Nina's training had helped her to control her anger and hate. However, this was all hate.

When Nina Williams' name was called up by some electronic voice, she walked inside the fighting ring in the room at the end of the corridor. People screamed when they saw her walking inside wearing her famous purple outfit. A woman stood watching her, when Nina walked up. She smiled and got into her stance without saying a thing. Nina's favorite, quiet and ready to lose.

"GET READY..." the electronic voice said again.

"...FIGHT!"

The fighting arena went into a forest. Trees and flowers looked down at them. Animals ran away, everything felt so real. But Nina concentrated on the woman in the front of her. Nina remembered the name from her card, **Michelle Chang**. Though she hadn't heard of her, nor of the others, she squeezed her mind to get ready for some fun.

As Michelle walked, she guarded herself from the assassin. Nina grinned and jumped up in the air, the woman stopped and looked around, Nina** disappeared**. But just when she stepped back, a hand went over her arm and she got her feet onto the grass, Nina gave Michelle a kick to her stomach and punched her in the face. Her opponent held her hands over the place she'd received the blow in pain. Michelle answered by kicking after Nina, but she grabbed her foot and kicked her face in reply of giving Michelle a combo slap in the back of the head. Again, a grin swept across her face.

"Easy!" she thought.

Michelle waved after her to stop lying flat onto the grass, "I... give up... you win...!"

The next day, Nina fought through Law and beat him by punching his back, she almost broke it, and he gave up. The day after, she stepped up to face her twin sister, but she hadn't showed up yet. Nina therefore stood waiting for fifteen minutes. Then her rival came running in, clad in a red dress perfect for her reddish colored hair.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaait?" Anna screamed after a little Nina Williams who where running away from her._

_"I only want to learn some of dad's moves...?" she screamed again._

_Nina looked back at her twin with a hateful grin across her face. Anna started crying and stopped at her smile._

_"I HATE you...!"_

_The little girl with blonde hair jumped up in a tree and sat watching her sister train alone. On this, she found some great stuff to show her dad._

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

"Sorry I'm la-..." she stopped just before getting up to her sister, then she stared.

"Nina...?".

Anna gasped and became stone.

"Cut it out and fight." Nina replied getting into her killing stance. Anna shook her ass and flirted with a man in the first row, then she walked up to her twin sister and gave her one of her famous smiles.

"Long time no see, sis. Miss me?"

Nina didn't answer but stayed cold towards her sight. The electronic voice yelled at them to start the fight. Anna guarded and blocked a kick and threw Nina a punch, but the assassin crouched onto the ground and to the side, then punching her in the back. Anna jumped two meters away, then she smiled again, "I've missed our fights."

Nina glowered into her eyes and told her to shut up by throwing her sister's body into the ground. In a gasp of pain, Anna rolled back and got onto her feet.

"You've trained I see!" she said and performed a snap in hope of hitting her. Nina saw it coming and jumped up in the air in a bless of speed, Anna got confused at the way she just disappeared and ran over to the wall at the other side, if she came from behind, she couldn't do anything. But suddenly, she felt feet grabbing at her around the throat. Nina stood at the top of the wall and lifted her up. Anna struggled, trying to come out of her capture.

The blonde woman's hands went over to her sister's arms, then she held them back and made her stop breathing, standing with her foot up on her throat.

"Please... Nina..." the redhead begged.

Nina's anger grew stronger, but the hate wasn't there.

**--**

Make me proud, Nina Williams.

Become a deadly assassin.

**--**

Nina's mouth whispered softly to herself; "Not today, Dad."

She moved away her foot and let go, then Anna fell down on the ground. She didn't move. The assassin turned around and the fighting arena went back to its same picture, and Nina found herself leaving the building at the first scream from some guy drooling after her.

* * *

_End of chapter 2 ..._

* * *

**A/N: **_Please keep reading my story, and if you review, I would be VERY happy._


	3. Dead memories

**A/N: **Go on and have some fun. If you think Anna and Nina aren't twin sisters, I made them be it in my story. So, live with it! Sorry if you'll find grammar mistakes and stuff. But I suck at this... so sorry! Can't help it... 

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, Namco and the Tekken's aren't mine...

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Dead memories_

* * *

Two days after Nina Williams left her rival and twin sister, Anna Williams, alone onto the ground in pain; she realized that killing her sister would only make her life boring. As much as they both liked training, they both needed a rival to fight with. On this, she fought through two other people in one minute. The training she'd made with her father had gotten her moves even more deadly than ever. Thinking of him made her burn and want to kill everyone in her sight. But she knew that it would make it unworthy fighting in his footsteps and in her mother's too. Actually, Nina hoped to meet her in the upcoming years, but also that she hated her when she threw her sister out of her life. Family in a fight, mother and children. It had always been like that.

"Mishima Zaibatsu." she replied and came over a page on the internet. **Cold Sleep**, a big picture of some machine and a Doctor Boskonovich Nina had heard of something like that, but couldn't remember it.

Later, Nina attended the fighting building again to fight her last fight before killing Kazuya Mishima. She would fight against a man named **Jack**. But when she showed up, it was only a machine standing there before her.

"What... a **robot**?"

This, Jack, was built like a human, only over two meters long. Hard as steal and strong as hundred monkeys. Nina felt power through her body, but at the same time sadness over getting hit by its strong arms. The robot got ready into his guard stance. Then they started their fight in a shopping mall, people standing behind windows and yelling them to get started. Jack ran slowly on his heavy body towards her, she jumped over him and kicked his back, but he turned around and hit her in the stomach. Nina fell onto the ground and rolled away when he almost stepped onto her. Now she saw the dead end of it all, it wouldn't work hitting it, but instead, using some extra stuff. In her hand was a mini-bomb. She grinned jumping away throwing the bomb at the fighting machine.

A big explosion went through the shopping mall, and the same fighting arena came to sight. Nina Williams broke the robot down to its last piece, and people were screaming happily over her actions. Smiling, she walked towards the entrance door. Suddenly a man walked in front of the doorway, with black glasses, he took them off and glared at her. His spiky hair and posture, bare chest and flaming pants.

"Kazuya Mishima...?" Nina replied and stepped back when he came a bit closer to her.

He didn't utter a reply to her as she thought he would, he only pushed her back to the fighting ring. He made people start yelling again. Nina had seen this Japanese man before. His hair remained in her thoughts. That day when she was supposed to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, that man stepped inside the Honmaru, Heihachi's home, and broke her mission. Damn him.

When they came to the middle, Kazuya grinned and pointed at the cameras around to begin filming. Nina sensed his evil aura and knew he was up to something. They weren't supposed to meet before tomorrow. It smelled bad news.

"We're starting sooner?" she shrugged.

Kazuya grinned at her actions and used his arms to give his opponent a sparkle, but she crouched on the floor and blew up and round to kick his face. Kazuya moved back and grabbed her feet as she missed in hitting him, then he threw her into the wall, which hadn't changed. The assassin slowly got up in pain, her stomach hurt by being kicked by a super robot. Something said her that she wasn't supposed to annihilate that Jack.

Claiming at the thought of killing **Kazuya Mishima**, Nina got her gun and pointed it at him. His face expression didn't change.

"Ready to die?" Nina yelled at him.

He moved his hands at the back. "Afraid now, eh?"

Kazuya saw a blurry and fast vision running in the front of him. Nina gasped and stared. Her hated rival glared and grinned at the same time.

"Hello, sis! Wanna fight?" she asked, still in her flirting accent. Just when she moved away from the doorway, Kazuya was gone.

Nina's hatred ran fast in front of her eyes and she skipped into a shootout towards her sister; Anna jumped easily away and rolled up in her fighting stance. Nina shot a few bullets more, but none hit. Nina, anger rushing through her body, headed for the door, but it was locked. Fast, she kicked it up and saw Anna coming running after her. Then she disappeared like nothing had happened. But before blowing away, Nina smiled at her twin sister and sat her foot outside the door into the hall. Then she sprinted away. Anna would get her revenge, some day. But now it was time to concentrate on finding Kazuya again. **Hoping** to kill him.

---

The ISS welcomed her home to the hotel; Nina's boss smiled and looked up at her with a happy smile.

"Where have you been all this time? We're soon leaving to go back to Ireland. Your mission's over." he said.

Nina walked past him and didn't give him an answer. But he saw her leaving for her room upstairs.

"Richard's blood!" he replied whispering to himself and smiled. Then he turned around and went towards his men clicking on their computers.

---

The next day, Nina started packing her suitcase and was soon ready to leave Japan. Everything she had been through when she was here, had made her stronger, but also confused. This Mishima family was a strange book with locks, binding her from reading the history behind the cover. Heihachi Mishima was gone and Kazuya Mishima ruled the Zaibatsu soon to take more power from other countries on his way becoming **king**. Crazy talk, all of it.

"Hello, Nina! Are you ready to say good-bye to Japan?" her boss asked when she dumped her bag inside the limo.

She nodded her head in answer and jumped in the back of the car, her boss sat next to her and smiled as he always did. A dream hed always had; working with Nina Williams. And he didn't want to screw things up for her, nor for himself.

"When we hit Ireland, you'll start working on a murder." he finished and took up his laptop.

"Look, this man killed two people two days ago. He's a famous boxer, so he got cash. Therefore, I want you to spy on him."

Nina glared outside the car window and looked at the people walking past. She received a sight from the man next to her, his reflection remarked in the glass and Nina nodded.

---

Just when they were supposed to leave, Nina made the driver stop as she opened her bag under her seat. She had forgotten her gun case with all her guns. Her boss sneered and let her out of the car. The blonde assassin ran like hell towards the hotel and greeted the woman opening the entrance door for her. She continued in a hurry, up the stairs and opened the door to her hotel room, upon doing this, she stepped inside and saw a river of total mess. The bed, tables, TV; were all broken, and books lay everywhere, someone had broke inside and maybe looked for something. Nina thought for a moment, she tried to calm down and walked further inside the room. She took a step over the things lying on the floor. Her black case lay under a bunch of papers. She took it up and opened it in hopes of gaining the thought that her pistols were safe, **hoping** them to be there.

"NO!" she yelled in the sight of seeing all of her guns gone. All that money she had used to buy them, and now she had **nothing**. Soon she threw the case away and went over to the window, it was also broken up, probably were the thief had gotten through.

"Something wrong, Ni-..." her boss came to sight, but stopped talking when a gasp went over his face.

"Don't ask." Nina answered. "I can't leave Japan like this; I'm going to the person who's responsible for this."

One name soaked into her mind,

**Kazuya Mishima**.

But her rivals face, also, turned up into her thoughts. Her red hair, her bloodred colored lipstick, red shoes as always. Yes, she had something to do with this. Nina just knew it.

* * *

_End of chapter 3...

* * *

_

**A/N:** That was it, the very end of chapter 3. What about a review?


	4. The ultimate assassin

**A/N: **Hi there! Sorry for the laaate update, can't excuse it. You'll find errors in this chapter, I suck at it. Hm, sorry 'bout that, still can't help it, that's the way it is. Please read and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I don't own a shit of something called Tekken, Namco, world, univers, cities, trees, flowers. And not to forget, I don't own Nina Williams either! But I own my OC, but he haven't showed up yet...haha, he will.

* * *

_Chapter 4: The ultimate assassin

* * *

_

Like a bad habbit, no normal happening, the blood over her head came dripping down her skin in one blow. She got even more and more angry on the thought of her rival in the hands of her pray. Killing Kazuya Mishima wasn't actually the same as stealing candy from a child. The Japanese man hide behind his corps of fighters. But if the two of them came face to face, he would throw his mask off and fight back. This Williams, aimed with swords and kneeves, a gift from the Irish Secret Service boss, Doctor Bay. That old crystal of a grin said she could take the masters piece, Richard Williams's. On this, Nina's eyes went glassy, and she continued forgetting her fathers smile, only** trying **to.

The plane with the ISS guys took off in the middle of the morning. Nina threw her bage over her shoulder ran over to the Mishima Zaibatsu Empire building. With these thousands of guards, it didn't get very easy, but she **had** to find s Kazuya. They stood there with guns and ammos, talked over walkie-talkies and went everywhere to check out after unwished souls.

Nina Williams held her fingers over the blade in her hand, then she made them slip over the sharp plate. Japanese built tiger sword in brown steel. Easily, she rolled over the stony ground and into the bushes just behind some couple of guards. She sighed and watched one of the men walk inside the entrance, then it only was her and two black suited Japanese fighters.

After holding her sight on them, she flopped onto the ground and lent against the wall, soon she jumped behind one guard and knocked him out with one punch over his face. The others didn't hear anything when their friend went into the ground. As Nina continued turning around, she saw** nothing **but a silent night. Nina went back up to the wall, then she started rolling again. But at this, she saw two men just right over her. Nina let her foot smash up in an upperkick, a shot in his stomach in incredible speed. The other guy ran for his gun, but before pointing it at the blonde woman, he got knocked out by her giving him a multi shock of a punch straight into his back. Nina headed for the entrance as she started sprinting along her bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Dammit..." she said all of a sudden. The door just opened, and the third guard came walking out. Nina ran fast over to the wall again and watched him chuckle his blade and sharpen it in Nina's sight. He saw her and yelled something in Japanese, on that, he ran towards her. She couldn't do anything but grin, then jumping onto the long wall and up at the small roof, she stopped and looked back down. A Japanese word went out in the air and the guard sprang inside the entrance door as he just got that he had forgotten his gun inside. It was Nina's best** shot **to get away.

When the guard came back out with ten more fighters, they laughed at him and walked inside like the man was joking or something.

Nina got a happy smile across her sealed lips, soon she jumped further up on the roof and saw a window. She looked inside and got her sight on more guards. Her hands got around her tiger blade again, using it to smash up the window, the guards inside gasped and their stance went into an aura of confusion.

"Time for a brake guys. A** long **brake." Nina replied and jumped over them throwing her blade over their heads. They met the floor with blood poundering out off their bodies without heads.

"Nice."

She looked at the dead bodies, the same maskes as** ever**. Nina sat down beneath one of them and took the mask off . A Japanese mans face, a mere Japanese. This Kazuya used normal people to do the dirty work for him, he just sat on his lazy butt drinking beers.

"How dumb." the assassin thought.

Suddenly a sound, something from the other side of the door. The blonde woman took one of her prayers blade and went over to the door. Someone were talking. Nina fast stormed the door open and pointed her sword at Kazuya's men holding a woman in a bind.

"**What**?" Nina asked hastily closing the door in the process.

The woman stared at her, the one's holding the woman stept back and placed a knife just over her throat.

"Please **save **me...?"

Nina looked at them with wide eyes, but soon as she ran past them and drowe one of the men into the wall, he fell in pain on the floor. The others pushed the woman away and waved their swords after the assassin, but she easily moved it away by kicking the sword out off their hands. One of them sprint after his sword, but was met by a splitting knife just through his breast. The last of the guards called after backup and soon kicked after Nina, but she beamed back and didn't got hit.

The brown haired woman tried to walk, but almost crashed into the floor. Both her hands were bind, but she drew her legs as she headed for one of the guards laying onto the floor, caused by Nina Willams's strong feets and arms.

"Help..!" she yelled and got lifted up by her hair in a hold.

The Williams went her sight into the direction of the woman, but in doing this, her opponent kicked her face into the wall. She held the spot of blood and went in the same chanel as the man and woman. But she stood in her stance. The guard was yelled away by the Japanese gang from behind. Nina turned around and saw a man with fussy and spiky hair, along with his black sunglasses, he stood there calm and serious in his figure holding the woman dressed in an Indian costume of some kind.

"**Kazuya Mishima**." Nina shouted under her breath.

He used his hands covered with gloves to hold the woman.

"Let the her go!"

Kazuya didn't reply and stept back and got protected by the door closing when he got over to the room next door. Nina sprinted over to the door, but hit a dead end.

"**Damn** that Mishima...".

After her thoughts of ideas coming into an answer, she headed for the controll-room, a sign, it made her use her tiger blade again to smash it down. No one were inside. Computers were all in, and cameras over the whole Zaibatsu was put in there. But as much as Nina had experienced before, it didn't use to be cameras inside secret rooms likely to this one.

Her finger pushed a button and she saw Kazuya talking to a bunche of Japanese guards, they drew away and he continued alone with the woman down some stairs. Nina read the number on the screen, F-6-65. With this, she headed for the elevator just by. The button six was squeezed in, and the machine started taking her up.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"I do not think you understand. I am not to be killed." the old man replied, then to be hit into the floor again, he laughed._

_"This is going to be interesting."_

_Nina held her stance and took a look around the fighting hall. People and cameras everywhere, this show was sent live on all the televisions in the whole world. The king of the fighters raised up from his kick into the floor of stones, then he looked up at the Williams. But continued squeezing his bleeding arm._

_"I am not going to be weak and send my men to protect me. I am not like my son." he finished._

_END OF FLAHBACK..._

Nina's mouth opened on this thought, and she told herself an importent lesson.

"Thanks to you Heihachi Mishima, it'll be be fun killing that** Japanese **guy."

The blonde woman sat down at the floor. Then she lay back and thought for a moment.

"And don't forget, **old man**. I'm giving you a grave too. But first I gotta kill your son."

As she hit up her eyes, she felt the elevator door opening. A cold wind came in, and she gloomed at the sight in the front of her.

* * *

_End of chapter 4 ...

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it. I know, I suck at spelling and stuff, but it doesn't care, the most importen thing is that the story is good, and that it got a plot. And I think I got one!


End file.
